


sleep and be happy

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, prompts, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: a collection of times when Pat and Jonny fell asleep, and it made the other feel some stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmeghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmeghan/gifts).



> now that I am on winter break, I'm hoping to be writing some more! I will be adding to this with a few more cute prompts, just because I love fluff and sleeping and cuddles.
> 
> also, I'm gifting this to my galpal meghan! hope you love it as much as I love you!
> 
> enjoy:)

While Pat had the firm belief that Sunday’s were meant for laziness and coffee and sleeping in, Jonny was some kind of monster and never stayed in bed long enough for Pat to reach over and nuzzle his nose into his neck, waking up to the warmth of his body. He did God knows what on Sunday’s, errands and workouts and grocery shopping. While he never left Pat lonely for long, the emptiness on the right side of the bed was not his favorite thing to wake up to. Usually he’s embark down the stairs to find Jonny hanging up a new decoration in the living room, or brewing coffee in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone while the room stewed with vanilla and hazelnut. 

Pat loved snuggling deep into whatever sweatshirt Jonny chose to wear that day, surprising him from behind by wrapping his arms around his waist. They’d make eggs and bacon and sip their coffee and watch the rain fall outside their window, easing into the day and not caring for a plan. Movie after movie would slip into the DVD player, blankets draped over them while they cuddled close together on the couch. Sunday’s were Pat’s favorite days, for simple moments like those.

One Sunday they are halfway through a Harry Potter marathon, The Goblet of Fire, which was oddly enough Pat’s favorite, when he heard a light snoring next to him on the couch. Jonny’s eyes were fluttered shut, asleep but not deep enough where he couldn’t be woken. His mouth was opened slightly, breaths falling into an even pattern. It was only a bit after eight, but Jonny had gotten up early to go to the Farmer’s Market and get those strawberries Pat loved in his smoothies, so he was worn out by the time the sun had set in the sky. He loved the stupid dork, and moved so Jonny’s head was in his lap. He grunted a little, but Pat ran his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at the fine line between his hair and his neck, and the relaxed sound that came from Jonny’s throat made Pat’s eyes lag a little. Shortly after the movie ended and the next one started, Pat was asleep, hand clutched in Jonny’s t-shirt.

Yeah, Sunday’s were pretty hard to beat.


End file.
